Liquor Store Confrontation
by Cuddles8059
Summary: Oneshot. Iruka is about to close up shop when a stranger walks in. What happens from there? Warnings include gay males, kissing, suggestive themes. Leave me a review about what I can fix up and/or add to the fic. AU. Very, very AU.


**A/N This fic is rated M for the kissing and suggestive content. Warnings: kissing, gay males. I do not get paid for writing fanfiction, and I do not own Naruto or the characters. I love feedback, *hint hint…hint hint hint***

"Excuse me sir, is there any way I can help you? As you can see, you are our last customer, and I was just about to close up shop." said the tanned man, concern plastered on his face.

"Ah-I don't…quite remember what I came in here for…" stumbled the customer in a seductive, low rumble that had the shorter clerk at a loss for words.

"Well," started the clerk, "this **is **a liquor store…is there any chance that is what you were looking for?" he questioned, curiosity piqued.

"Actually, I don't think so…um, I think I came in here for the sheer reasoning that you….are the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life…" the taller man trailed off, feeling awkward for voicing such a thought.

"You don't like to play around do you," said the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "I would love to reciprocate the compliment…but I can't see your face, may I lower the mask?"

Iruka slowly raised his slim fingers, tracing the sides of the other man's face as he did so, preparing to reveal the features hidden from view. Kakashi grabbed hold of the raised wrists tightly, and held them in place, contemplating the issues that may come up should he reveal his face.

"Only if you promise to close your eyes at first," he suggests, nervous at the reaction he would get.

"I promise." Iruka replies, wondering silently to himself what could be hidden under the surgical mask.

Kakashi slightly loosens his grip as Iruka's eyelids flutter closed. The brunette cups his hands to the silver-haired man's face, brushing the skin that lay at the top of the mask, eager to find out what was covered. Fingers bent under the fabric, Iruka guided it down, over the tip of a nose, and past the lips that lay beneath, all the way until his thumbs touched the bobbing adam's apple in Kakashi's throat. His eyes opened unhurriedly, gliding up over the taller man's appealing features to meet a beautiful pair of mismatched eyes staring half-lidded into his own. Kakashi leaned down, capturing the shorter man's delicate lips in an open-mouthed kiss. Both pairs of eyes flickered closed as the two men pulled one another into a deeper kiss, involving tongue and pressed pelvises. For a moment, the world stopped turning, as the two males were lost in a flurry of flicking tongue, and hot shared breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two separated, Kakashi the first to break the silence after regaining his composure, "I apologize, that isn't quite what I expected to happen..."

"That is completely okay...by the way, I'm Iruka Umino"

"Kakashi Ha-"he was cut off.

"Hatake, I know, you're on the news a lot lately, being a doctor and all," chuckled the brunette who was still a bit stunned; his eyes slipped over the sharp, high cheek-bones, grey/red eyes, and moist pink lips so enticing, they made Iruka unconsciously lick his own.

A low, rumbled laugh escaped from Kakashi's mouth as he watched a glistening pink tongue peak out from between Iruka's lips to trace them. "If you don't watch out, I may ravage you in a well-lit store, with an unlocked door," Kakashi commented.

Iruka stepped out around Kakashi's muscled form, and walked calmly to the door, turning the lock, and arming the door as he strode up to it, and finally dropping the metal grate that hid the merchandise from prospective burglars by the touch of a button. Quickly and silently, Kakashi slid into place behind the shorter man, pushing his larger frame into the slight back of the brunette.

Lips brushed Iruka's ear as a whisper ghosted along his cheek, "What about the windows?" Iruka pressed his body back into Kakashi's before moving away again, to a button that was at the end of the set of windows, pushing it and causing the metal grates to drop down, covering the windows too. Iruka turned back to find the man's eyes lingering on his body, tracing down his chest, over his hips, following his shapely legs all the way to his feet and back up to meet his eyes. The uniform Iruka had to wear only consisted of a t-shirt, he was able to wear any pair of pants as long as they covered his legs. The pants Iruka wore on this particular day were black slacks that fit snuggly around the rear and thighs and then dropped to the ground in a straight leg style.

Kakashi let out a low growl when his eyes met Iruka's. The arousal in the room was tangible as Kakashi moved slowly to stand in front of Iruka, gently nudging him back to lean against the wall. His body pressed closer to Iruka's and soon he was almost leaning against the man, pinning him to the wall with his hands on either side of his head. Iruka let out a low gasp at the knowledge that this man could dominate him easily.

**A/N Well guys, I had to stop there. If you want more, leave a review and let me know. I started writing this ages ago, and just got the ambition to write more now. My apologies at leaving all of you wonderful people hanging. I couldn't think of much when it concerned plotlines and stuff, so…just let me know if I should add more, and what sort of stuff I could put in. I appreciate all of you guys! Sincerely, Cuddles.**


End file.
